Samuel Appleton (1624-1696)
}} Biography Samuel Appleton, Jr, the second son of English immigrant Samuel Appleton (1586-1670). A military and government leader in the Massachusetts Bay Colony and Province of Massachusetts Bay. He was a commander of the Massachusetts militia during King Philip's War who led troops during the Attack on Hatfield, Massachusetts and the Great Swamp Fight. He also held numerous positions in government and was an opponent of Governor Sir Edmund Andros. Migration to America Samuel was born at Waldingfield in 1624 and came to New England with his father at age 11 (c. 1635). Civic Duties He served many years as Deputy to the General Court of Essex County, Massachusetts, under the title of Lt. Samuel Appleton in 1668-71, in company with his brother, Captain John Appleton. Again in 1673 and 1675. King Philip's War King Philip's War (1675-1678) was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies. The war continued in the most northern reaches of New England until the signing of the Treaty of Casco Bay in April 1678. Samuel played a major role in King Philip's War: "On the 24th September(1675) ordered, that a commission be issued forth to Captain Samuel Appleton, to command a foot company of 100 men. (4th Oct 1675 appointed) Commander in Chief, of the army in those parts, by whose industry, skill, and courage, those towns were preserved from running the same fate with the rest, wholly or in part so lately turned into ashes." Appleton's company went to the Connecticut River frontier towns where Captiain Lathrop's company was destroyed previous on 18 Sept. Afterwards he was appointed to repleace Captain Pynchon who suffered a heavy loss at Springfield, Massachusetts at 30 Sept 1675. Battle of Hatfield Capt. Appleton's first battle was on 19 Oct 1675 when his force repelled a violent assualt by some 700-800 indians at Hatfield, Massachusetts. At noon on October 19, several fires were spotted north of Hadley. Captain Moseley sent out a scouting party of ten men who were ambushed two miles outside of the garrison. Six of the men were killed and three were captured. Moseley sent to Hadley and Northampton for reinforcements. Appleton and most of his men crossed the river and joined Moseley. Around 4 pm, a large band of Native American warriors charged the settlement. Appleton defended one side of the town, Captain Poole defended the other, and Captain Moseley defended the middle. Appleton's sergeant was killed by his side and Appleton just missed getting shot as a bullet went through his hat.17 After two hours the warriors retreated in confusion. The battle at Hatfield was the Native Americans' first real setback of the war and a turning point for the English colonists, as it proved that the Native Americans could be repelled if the militia was prepared. Great Swamp Fight His force was part of a larger force than engaged the King Philip at Narrangansett Fort at 19 Dec 1675. His military career seems to have stopped at that point. In November 1675, the commissioners of the United Colonies of New England had evidence that the neutral Narragansett tribe was assisting Metacomet. They chose to launch a preemptive strike on the Narragansett.8 On December 8, 527 members of the Massachusetts militia, led by Appleton, gathered in Dedham, Massachusetts.1 Plymouth Colony gathered 159 men under the command of William Bradford and Connecticut moved 300 men under the command of Robert Treat, along with 150 Mohegan warriors. Governor Josiah Winslow of Plymouth Colony was named Commander-in-Chief. On December 19, 1675, the Narragansett fort was captured in the Great Swamp Fight.1 110 of Appleton's men were either killed or wounded in the battle.7 Afterwards, Appleton and his remaining men returned to Boston and he retired from active service. Andros Persecution Gov. Edmund Andros, a new English colonial governor, led a prosecution in 1687 of Massachusetts colonial authorities in a major dispute over legal proceedings of the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Col Appleton was a deputy of the colonial council and was jailed and suffered much legal prosecution for a time as part of this. Family tradition holds that when Gov Andros was imprisoned in 1689, that Major Appleton was given the satisfaction of handing him into the boat which conveyed him off. Appleton Estate Per the will of Apeil 1695, his lands included the angle between Mill River and Mile Brook, embracing the whole original grant, which was divided to his four sons. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Hannah Payne In 1651 he married Hannah Paine of Ipswich. They had three children – Hannah, Judith, and Samuel. In 1664, Appleton sued the Saugus Iron Works, which had been owned by his father-in-law, William Paine, in order to secure an inheritance of £1,500 left by Paine to Appleton's three children with Hannah Paine. Samuel Appleton, Jr. would eventually take control of the Ironmaster's House as part of the settlement. 2nd Marriage: Mary Oliver On December 8, 1656 he married Mary Oliver. They had four children – John, Issac, Oliver, and Joanna. Vital Records Gravestone Gravestone Inscription: "Here Lyeth Buried Ye Body of Col Samuel Appleton Aged 70 Years Dec'd May ye 15th 1696." Notable Descendants Appleton's descendants include First Lady Jane Pierce, Bowdoin College President Jesse Appleton, entomologist Alpheus Spring Packard, professor William Alfred Packard, Maine Supreme Judicial Court Chief Justice John Appleton, Union Army colonel John F. Appleton, Congressman William Appleton, merchant and philanthropist Samuel Appleton, Congressman Nathan Appleton, author Thomas Gold Appleton, publisher Daniel Appleton, publisher William Henry Appleton, publisher George Swett Appleton, Major General Francis Henry Appleton, Frances Appleton, the wife of Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, artist Ernest Wadsworth Longfellow, and philanthropist and preservationist Alice Mary Longfellow.[ References * Memorial of Samuel Appleton of Ipswich - Free on Google Books. * Samuel Appleton - Wikipedia * Samuel Appleton - Disambiguation * Appleton Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * Appleton in Essex County, Massachusetts Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category: Battles of King Philip's War Category: Conflicts in 1676 Category: King Philip's War Category:Participants of King Philip's War Category:Officers of King Philip's War